The Day the Castle Got a New Resident
by SMG4's SuperFan
Summary: SMG4 has an idea block and hires an assistant. What retarded adventures will come out of this? Rated T for some swearing
1. Chapter 1

It was an ordinary day in the Mushroom Kingdom, the birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and in Peach's castle, SMG4 was thinking of ideas to make a new video.

"Well Mario, do you have any ideas?" The blue and white clad man known as SMG4 said to the borderline idiot known as Mario. "SPAHGETTI!" Mario replied with. "Shit, I knew you wouldn't be any help. I've got a writer's block, and my fans want a new video soon." SMG4 said, "If I don't get a new video out soon, it will happen again.", he was of course referring to the time when he couldn't come up with a new video, and his fans almost killed him for it. "Maybe it's time I got an assistant to help me with my work." SMG4 said. Then out of nowhere, a man burst through the door, dressed in a cyan t-shirt, and dark blue pants. It was Steve. "HI GUYS!" Steve yelled, "Hi Steve..." both SMG4 and Mario replied. "Steve, SMG4 needs good ideas, like boobies and spaghetti, he needs to be as good as theawesomario!" Mario said. "Mario, no one knows who theawesomario is, it's just an obscure YouTube channel that you don't even update anymore." SMG4 said to Mario. "Well, I'm off to find an assistant!" said SMG4. "Well, I'm off to go raid Peach's underwear drawer!" said Mario.

And so SMG4 went to go find an assistant, and save the fate of his ideas...

 _ **Well, this is the first chapter of my first story! For those who don't know, SMG4 is a popular SM64 machimist. This is supposed to be a story that introduces my OC to my SMG4 stories, I'll do other stories for franchises like Overwatch, GTA, and Deadpool, maybe even a few crossovers! If you like the story, review, like, and share it. This is SMG4's SuperFan signing out!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Introducing OC

Once again, it was an ordinary day in the Mushroom Kingdom, the birds were chirping, the sun was shining, Mario was being beat up by Big Smoke, and Luigi was doing a WeegeePie video. SMG4 was trying to get a new assistant, but hadn't had the time due to Mario, Toad and him going to Didney Sea, and Mario, himself, Toad, Luigi and Peach becoming the Mushroom Rangers. SMG4 was finally sitting down with the first applicant, who wore a white cap with OC on it, blue overalls, and a white shirt, just like SuperLuigiGlitchy4. SMG4 shivered at the memory of that day.

SMG4: OK, name?

?: OC, it's short for Original Character.

SMG4: What do you know about memes?

OC: Wanna crack open a cold one with the boys?

SMG4: You're hired. You can live here now. You can have Starman's old room.

OC: Who's Starman?

SMG4: Oh yah, you haven't met the rest of the Castle's residents. Starman is another YouTube machimist, who I used to be friends with. He's best friends with my pupil MM54321. He used to live here too. I'll give you the tour tomorrow.

And so began even more shitty retarded misadventures, this time with OC.

 **OK guys, so my OC's name is literally OC! Anyway, today's references are to Retarded 64: Mario's Boat Trip, and Mighty Morphin' Mario Rangers. Anyway, remember to like, follow, share, and review, this is SMG4's SuperFan signing out!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Grand OC Hotel

So after a few weeks, OC got settled in. SMG4 told him about all the retarded adventures he and Mario went on, and introduced him to the others. One day, OC and SMG4 were going to the bathroom, when they saw Mario going into a pipe. They then realized that that wasn't the bathroom, and followed Mario...

MEANWHILE, AT CRAZY CAP...

Cappy: Well, it's an ordinary day here in Crazy Cap, going to take a rest.

Toadsworth: Well, here's a good hat! Might give it to Master Mario in case he ever loses his other cap.

Cappy: OH GOD! HE'S TAKING ME BACK TO THAT RETARD! HELP!

Cappy's screams filled the halls of the castle that day, but SMG4 and OC were tailing Mario to the Grand Mario Hotel...

SMG4: Uh... Where are we?

OC: The Grand Mario Hotel.

SMG4: You know this place?

OC: No, it says so right on that sign.

Then, they saw Mario, a nerd Mario, a 2D Mario, that creepy floating head Mario that almost destroyed the world back in 2014 and 2015 when summoned by the golden spaghetti, 7 Grand Dad, and many more different versions of Mario.

SMG4: WTF, this is my worst nightmare come to life. A hotel full of Marios. OC, do me a favor, and kill me.

OC: Wait, I think that these Marios are intelligent. Let me try something, HEY MARIO!

(All Marios turn their head to OC)

OC: WHAT'S ONE PLUS ONE?!

All Marios except for SMG4 Mario: Two!

SMG4 Mario: 21?

OC: Well, there he is. Come on Mario, it's time to go home.

SMG4 Mario: But I can't! Don Mario said I have to look after the hotel!

OC: Sigh... We'll do it, but once it's done, we go back.

Mario: Yippee!

After 1 hour, all the Marios want SMG4 Mario dead, and SMG4, OC, and SMG4 Mario are running for their lives.

SMG4: WHY DID YOU BLOW UP GRAND DAD?!

OC: I THINK THE MORE IMPORTANT QUESTION IS WHY DID YOU PISS OFF THESE MARIOS?!

SMG4 Mario: JUST RUN!

They then run in to a room, and are saved by Smart Mario. After escaping most of the Marios, they see spaghetti, Mario goes to get it, but...

Smart Mario: IT'S A TRAP!

Whoosh! A rope dangles Mario in the air as 7 Grand Dad shows up.

Grand Dad: _ **HA-HA! FOOLS. YOU HAVE RUN INTO MY TRAP! NOW MY FRIEND HERE WILL FINISH YOU ALL!**_

Floating Mario Head then shows up with weapons around his head ready to kill them all, when all of a sudden, Smart Mario says something.

Smart Mario: HEY MARIO HEAD! BOOTLEG MARIO THINKS THAT YOU'RE AND YOUR MEAN THE SAME THING!

Floating Mario Head then attacks Grand Dad, and the four of them escape to Don Mario, who has died.

Smart Mario: NOOOO! NOOOO! NOOOOO!

Mario revives Don Mario with a 1-Up mushroom, and Don Mario gets the other Marios of Mario's back. Then SMG4, OC, and Mario go home in the pipe.

Don Mario: Well, now that SMG4 Mario is gone, PARTY!

DO THE MARIO! SWING YOUR ARMS FROM SIDE TO SIDE, COME ON IT'S TIME TO GO DO THE MARIO! TAKE ONE STEP, AND THEN AGAIN, COME ON LET'S ALL DO THE MARIO TOGETHER NOW!

Meanwhile...

SMG4: Well OC, that was your first misadventure with us... What did you think of it?

OC: That was crazy.

Toadsworth: Master Mario! There you are! I've found a replacement cap for you!

Cappy: OH GOD! IT'S HIM! PLEASE GOD NO! GET THAT RETARD AWAY FROM ME!

The End.

Well OC had his first retarded misadventure with SMG4 and Mario. It was obviously this week's episode, The Grand Mario Hotel, and the references are to Stupid Mario Odyssey, Ssenmodnar 8 and 10, and 7 Grand Dad the bootleg game. Remember to like, share, follow, and comment, this is SMG4's SuperFan telling you to DO THE MARIO!


	4. Chapter 4: A Day at the Mall

It was an ordinary day in the Mushroom Kingdom, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, Luigi was high on mushrooms, and SMG4, OC, Mario, Peach, and Pauline were out shopping. SMG4 and Mario were playing Jurassic Park: The Arcade Game for a week straight, and OC was trying to get a refund on a defective copy of GTA V.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, NO REFUNDS?!" Said OC

"Sorry man, it's a digital copy, you have to go to Lord Gaben for that." Said the store clerk.

"Well go to hell then." Said OC.

Meanwhile, with Mario and SMG4...

"GET THE RAPTOR!" Said Mario, pointing a Nintendo Zapper at the screen.

"OH SHIT! A T-REX!" Said SMG4, trying to shoot at the giant animal.

"Sigh... Guys, get off the game." Said OC, "You've been playing for a week straight, you need rest."

"NO!" Said both SMG4 and Mario at the same time.

"AHHHHH!" Said Pauline, who was being captured by Donkey Kong.

"Well, I gotta go save the princess." Said Mario.

"But she's your ex, not the princess." Said OC.

"And, oh, he's gone." SMG4 said.

"Well, wanna play Puyo Puyo Tetris on my Switch?" Said OC.

"Fine." Said SMG4, "But if I win, we play some more Jurassic Park."

"Agreed." Said OC.

And then they played the game, SMG4 played as Lemres, and OC played as Sig. SMG4 played using Tetris, and OC played using Puyo Puyo. SMG4 was easily getting good combos, but OC was getting some high chains. In the middle of their game, a portal opened up out of the Nintendo Switch, and two people came out, one was a boy with blue hair, a red eye, and a red claw for a left hand, the other was a man who's eyes were closed, had Mage clothing on, and had a lollipop in his mouth. It was Sig and Lemres. The two characters that OC and SMG4 were playing as.

"Uh.. Lemres, where are we?" Said Sig.

"I don't know, those two strangers might know," Said Lemres, "Hey strangers, you know where we are?"

"You're in the Mushroom Kingdom." Said OC, "Welcome to the stupidest place on Earth."

"Oh, well then, do you mind if we stay with you while we find a way to go back to Primp?" Said Lemres.

"Fine. We'll take you to see Professor later. He's specialized in portals and other science stuff." Said SMG4.

"Hey guys, what did I miss?" Said Mario, just returning from saving Pauline.

"Not much," said OC, "Characters from a game just came into real life."

"Hey look, a beetle." Said Sig, "Do you know where the nearest forest is?"

"Just down the road is Mushroom Forest." Said SMG4, "we should get you settled in first."

"OK." Said Sig.

"AHHHHH!" Said Pauline, getting kidnapped again.

"Sigh... This is gonna be one of **THOSE** days." Said Mario, leaving once again.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?! I'M TRYING TO PLAY AN ARCADE GAME!" Said SMG4.

After a few hours, SMG4 was playing Jurassic Park: The Arcade Game again with Mario, and OC was helping get Sig and Lemres set up in the castle.

"YEAHHHH!" Said both SMG4 and Mario, being fuelled on adrenaline.

"AHHHHH!" Said Peach, being kidnapped by Donkey Kong.

"Hey, did you just hear something?" Said SMG4.

"No!" Said Mario, after making an agreement with Donkey Kong from him to kidnap only Peach.

 **Hey guys, SMG4's SuperFan here, and this chapter was based on this week's blooper, Mario Vs. Donkey Kong. For those who don't know what Puyo Puyo is, Puyo Puyo is a puzzle game that's big in Japan, and is getting big in America. They have characters like Sig and Lemres, each with a different drop set. As usual, remember to like, follow, share, and review. This is SMG4's SuperFan, signing out!**


	5. Chapter 5: A War Is Coming

It was anything but an ordinary day in the Mushroom Kingdom, SMG4 and Mario were feuding like crazy, OC had seen SMG4 and Mario fight before, but never this badly.

"WELL GO AHEAD!" Said SMG4, "SEE IF YOUR SHITTY CHANNEL CAN TAKE OVER MINE!"

"JUST YOU WAIT!" Said Mario, "MAH SWAGGY CHANNEL THEAWESOMEMARIO WILL TAKE OVER YOURS!"

"Wow, guys," Said OC, trying to break up the fight, "Just calm down."

"NO!" Said both SMG4 and Mario.

"Alright then," Said OC, "If you can't solve this on your own, then I'll just leave."

OC then went to the Castle's kitchen to get a cup of coffee, he needed one on these days.

"Sigh," Said OC, "I can't believe that SMG4 and Mario are fighting over their YouTube channels. Something needs to be done."

"Tell me about it." Said a man wearing a green hat, light brown overalls, and a light blue shirt.

"AHHH!," OC screamed, "WHO ARE YOU?!"

"Chill, god damn." Said the man, "My name's X, local zombie hunter, and a good friend of SMG4."

"Oh, nice to meet you X, I'm OC, it's short for Original Character, and I'm SMG4's assistant." Said OC.

"This happens every year." X said, "Mario and SMG4 fight over who's better then each other or something else, and I have to watch over the war."

"What war?" Said OC.

"War of the Fat Italians," Said X, "Ever since 2011, War of the Fat Italians pitches SMG4 and Mario in insane challenges, and ever since 2014, the fans decide the challenges. Whoever gets the most votes wins that year."

"From what I can tell, this year they're fighting over something very dire." Said X, "SMG4's YouTube channel?"

"Not just SMG4's channel, but Mario's as well, he recently restarted TheAwesomeMario." Said OC.

"OK, so we need to get people excited for this event." Said X "We'll set up a big event on social media, Dane veryone in the Mushroom Kingdom can pick a side, #TeamSMG4, or #TeamMario."

"Sounds great, I say we put the date of the battle on October 7th." Said OC, "And that we also get both SMG4 and Mario to make videos on the upcoming event."

"Yeah, now how about we go get some drinks at the club tonight?" Said X

"Sure, after we convince Mario and SMG4 to do the teaser videos, we'll go get drinks." Said OC.

Later, I'm SMG4's room...

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Said SMG4, pissed off at Mario.

"If you want to get back at Mario for the fight, you need to post a video called A war is coming." Said OC, "If you can get enough people on your side, then you can defend your channel from Mario's attempt at taking it over."

"You know what OC, that's a good idea!" Said SMG4, "I'll post it on Wednesday."

Meanwhile, at Mario's house...

"So if I get enough people on my side, then I can overthrow SMG4's channel and make TheAwesomeMario the ruler of the internets?" Said Mario.

"Yep," Said X.

"Great! I'll do it!" Said Mario.

Now War Of The Fat Italians 2017 has started, choose your side, SMG4 or Mario, and remember to post challenges on the video's comment section!

 **It's time, I can sense it... A war is coming, and we need to choose sides. I'm Team SMG4, and as usual, SMG4 will wreck Mario. Remember to like, share, follow, and comment. This is SMG4's SuperFan, signing out!**


End file.
